


Banned

by kaitlia777



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Banned

Dear Tallulah Reinhart

I'd like to welcome you to Santa's Village. We are excited that you have accepted our job offer and agreed upon your start date. I trust that this letter finds you mutually excited about your new employment with us.

As mentioned during the interviews, while your new position reports to me, I'd like to welcome you to the Elf/Greeter Department on behalf of all the staff. Each of us will play a role to ensure your successful integration into the department.

We're expecting you for new employee orientation on November 30, Monday at 9 a.m. You will meet with me to discuss your successful integration into our company and with Human Resources staff to learn about employment related issues. You'll also meet with several coworkers so you can get a feel for the overall work of the department. Our dress code is character appropriate at all times!

Your new team anticipates taking you out to lunch to get to know you and to make sure you meet everyone with whom you will be working. Your agenda, for the rest of your first day, will involve planning your orientation with me and setting some initial work goals so that you feel immediately productive in your new role. You will also be required to familiarize yourself with our list of unacceptable. It is a short list, comprised of two individuals who made a nuisance of themselves last season, but I have been informed by managers of many regional attractions that they are quite persistent.

I anticipate that your second day will involve more coworker meetings to understand the department. You'll also have the opportunity to continue with your new employee orientation plan and your initial work for the department.

Again, welcome to the team. If you have questions prior to your start date, please call me at any time, or send email if that is more convenient. We look forward to having you come onboard.

Regards,

Leslie Winkle aka Mrs. Clause

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn, where did you get that?"

"A friend though I'd like to have it to display next to the letter outlining our lifetime ban at Santa's Village."

"We don't display our lifetime bans. I don't think there's enough wall space in here."

"Gus, Gus, Gus. Outside the box, man. I was thinking of making a scrapbook."

"For who? Your Dad. Yeah, I'm sure he'd be proud. Lassiter? Like he needs more proof that you shouldn't be allowed out in public without a shock collar."

"Nah, not Lassie. Already got his gift."

"You didn't leave another snow globe on his desk, did you?"

"No."

"Cause his car just came screeching up to the curb."

"I might have bought one of those huge, inflatable snow globes and set it up on his lawn while he was at work. Run!"

"SPENCER!"


End file.
